


Equius Fucks Everyone 2: Spidertits, The Wreckening

by FoxyProxy



Series: Equius Fucks Everyone [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Phsyically impossible bullshit, i know this isn't how troll reproduction works sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyProxy/pseuds/FoxyProxy
Summary: Aradia unleashes her blueblood boy on an old friend. enemy? frenemy?Whatever.Vriska gets dicked on.





	Equius Fucks Everyone 2: Spidertits, The Wreckening

The smiling ramtroll rolled off of her catch with a full belly, and a vacant, blissful expression on her face. When we last left her, she had finally found what she was looking for, and the thick white drool leaking from her lips, her stomach full and a bit pudged out from the very salty meal she just drank, should clue in any unaware as to what she was looking for.

The horse-cocked blueblood, passed out on his back, with seed drooling out of his sheath should clue in anyone innocent enough to miss the obvious post-blowjob bliss Aradia was in. Or post-facefuck, as it were. Equius meanwhile, was out, from having the whole of his throat-stretching length milked by supple ramtroll lips, and from how Aradia had been suffocating him under a pair of bountiful cheeks.

Both of these were good ways to be.

But, after several moments of laying back in seed-stuffed bliss, the redblood ramtroll sat up, licking her lips of the last dregs of drool/spunk that hadn't leaked down to ruin her shirt. “00h~ That was w0rth it! 0u0!” She bounced up with a gleeful smile, wiggling her hips on the ground as she stood up slowly. 

Aradia Megido's Grand master plan:  
Step 1: Find a pent up blueblood with a massive shaft (CHECK)  
Step 2: Unleash on unsuspecting lucky/unlucky victims (IN PROGRESS)  
Step 3: ?????  
Step 4: Profit

Just got to make sure her fuck-toy is on board with the idea.

“0000000h~Equius~!” Aradia laid next to the prone blueblood who had just recently been tongue-fucking her plump ass....and regular-fucking her throat. Her soft, slightly stained lips pressed against his ear. “Wake up! I g0tta tell y0u s0me things. 0a0.” She kept smooching on the sleeping blueblood for about a minute, getting just a bit more frustrated as he kept sleeping in post-climax joy.

So huffed, standing up, and sitting down with a THUNK on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs and forcing him to wake his ass up. “Equius!!! Get up!!!!” She looked down to him with a pouty face.

“Blhahga!” The blueblood sputtered, waking up from the most magnificent dream...he had Aradia's ass on his face...it was all so wonderfully le- His face went dark blue once more as he realized that wasn't a dream, and he had Aradia, pantsless, sitting on his chest, leering down at him. “I-I...I am very awake.” The blueblood could already feel his prick welling up again.

“G00d!” Aradia's face turned to a smile again, briefly, before slipping into a superior smirk (A superior smirk that was met with that horsecock jumping up in eagerness- Equius likes.) “N0w, I've g0t a c0uple j0bs f0r y0u~!” The ramtroll's weight pressed on Equius' chest, as she spread her legs, revealing her drooling maroon pussy, her fingers pressing over it slowly. “-and if y0u d0 them well, I'll let this~” Her other palm reached back to grip the base of his cock, stroking up slowly. “breed me like a br00dbitch 0u0.” She winked to him, moaning quietly as she pushed a pair of fingers into herself, spreading to give Equius a full view of her soft, burning hot snatch, seeming to be begging to get filled to the brim by his overly large horsecock.....  
Equius swallowed, a dollop of pre already rolling down his shaft as he stared in anticipation...she was so commanding...and so fucking hot. “Y~yes...I'll do...anything you wish, Ma’am.” He shuddered, a spurt of pre firing out as he submitted to the lowblood ontop of him.

Aradia smiled wide, biting her lower lip. “G00d b0y. N0w, first, y0u're g0ing t0......”

\-----

 

Meanwhile, somewhere countless miles away, in a different timeline, a certain spidertroll, or at least, a version of her, had at least eight irons on the fire at the moment, ideas for continuing what would come to be known as the cycle of revenge later on down the line. This cycle generally ended in at least one murder.

The cycle plays out with slight changes each and every time. But it usually ends with both of them dying rather painfully in the end. Except in the case that someone from outside the timeline comes and fucks with it.

Enter, a certain frilly costumed ramtroll and her nervous, if rather pent up friend.

Aradia was no strange to mucking about in doomed timelines at this point. The way she was seeing it she was giving this Vriska a favor before her inevitable death at the end of this timeline.  
….and of course it was going to be a treat watching her react to getting wrecked by a fat horsecock.

 

The familiar long, black haired spidertroll was sitting idly at her desk, not aware any step in the cycle of revenge was going to be taking place anytime soon. At this point, this timeline's Aradia would normally have summoned up a cadre of spirits to haunt and wail at Vriska at all hours of the day.  
But the time-hopping version of the maroon blood had a different plan she had shared with her alternate. 

So, instead of having ghosts summoned into her hive one fine afternoon, Vriska found herself face to face with the honestly kind of creepy 0U0 face of the maroonblood as she appeared in a burst of red light on her husktop desk.

Vriska's one response, was, of course, to curse in surprise and fall backward in her chair.

“W-WHAT THE FUCK?!” Vriska exclaimed as she thunked onto the floor. Who wouldn't when they see their worst enemy suddenly appear on their desk, laying down like a french girl? “What- how did- what in the FUCK are you doing on my desk?!?!?!?!” 

“Hell0 0u0.” Was Aradia's first response, sitting up, her legs swinging casually off the end of the desk. “I'm just here t0 change the game up a little bit! Y0u kn0w, give y0u s0mething different t0 be a bitch about!” She said so cheerfully as she reached down, grabbing Vriska by the collar and yanking her up to get a better look at her.

While Aradia was the unquestioned queen in the Ass department, Vriska held the proud moniker of 'spidertits' for a reason. The burgeoning breasts were straining at her shirt, even the t-shirt she was wearing revealing cleavage as there were few things one could call Vriska other than the perfect specimen of troll. She wasn't wearing a bra, why would she be, its her house and she's alone. One could see the indents where her tightly stretched shirt was pulled slightly into her inverted teats. Despite the clear view of her tits, her baggy jeans left much to the imagination.

“W...why are you looking at me like that?” Vriska was too caught off guard by...well...everything, to do much except question. “What the hell do you mean 'change the game'?! W- How did you get in my hive?!?!?!?!”

“Vriska! Vriska! Vriska! Y0u're still s0 caught up 0n the little things 0u0. All y0u g0tta kn0w is that I'm g0nna help myself t0 y0ur tits while my friend breaks y0ur pussy ^u^.” Once more Aradia with the so casual dropping of something so incredibly lewd. “He's behind y0u~” 

As Vriska's eyes widened at the response Aradia gave her, she couldn't help but turn around and see- a mistake, as Aradia grabbed her from behind, hands immediately slipping under that shirt to palm on her fat tits, a full nelson grope hold from the god-tier ramtroll that the cerulean blood had no hope of escaping from.

“H-hey! If this is some sort of- Is that?!” There were too many things happening at once for the now panicked spidertroll to react to, between the fingers slipping against her inverted teats and palms hungrily groping her bountiful chest, and the 'friend' Aradia mentioned that was coming into focus infront of her.

It was Equius. Of course it was. Her blueblood neighbor was standing unusually confident, a smirk on his face, eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. He was wearing his usual black tank top...but what was significantly more eye catching was his lack of shorts, what had to be at least two feet of thick, splotched horsecock held in his palm, stroking it slowly with quiet 'oooh's leaving his lips, getting it up to full mast as he watched the lowblood timejumper grope on Vriska's chest. “Greetings, Serket. Did you not e%pect me?” Equius said, a bit of a stutter to his voice, though he tried to match Aradia's casual tone.

“Ff-~Of-of course I did-stop that! I didn't expect you! I didn't expect any of this 8ullshit!!!!!!!!” Vriska struggled against Aradia's grasp with a restrained moan, the groping on her obviously sensitive tits getting to her, as Equius stepped closer. “Oh no- oh no no no FUCK no, you are NOT coming near me with that 8east!”

“Afraid y0u d0n't have a ch0ice here Spidertits~ Equius. Rip her shirt 0ff. And her pants t00.” Aradia squirmed with glee against Vriska's back, so exited to see where this goes.  
Equius gave an understanding nod. “Yes Ma’am.” His cock notably surged from getting ordered to do something so horrendously lewd, but, he complied, his strong hand grasping Vriska's shirt collar, and as she tried to struggle away, he yanked down, tearing the center out without the slightest effort.

The before-mentioned spidertits fell out with a grand display, at least H Cups, with Aradia's hands perfectly suited on them, a finger prodding each inverted teat. She'd elect to have some fun with those if she wasn't currently set on getting her rival shamefully bred by a blueblood stallion. “S-stop! F-quit- get your fingers out o-ooooh~” Vriska couldn't hold back shameless moans as Equius bit his lip, doing the same to her pants, ripping them and any panties underneath off to show off the spiderbabe's snatch, drooling with arousal, despite her attitude.

“W-wait- that's- that's not going to fit in me!” Vriska whined, Equius stepping up to her, his two+ foot cock pressing up between the pair of them, slotting itself up between the Serket's tits and rewarding her with a spurt of precum as Equius couldn't help himself but thrust up against her. “S-you-you horsefucker- how do you expect ANY8ODY to take that monster?!” Her face was cold with dread as Aradia nodded to the blueblood.  
Aradia didn't need any words to command him further. The only command was 'have fun.'

Strong arms grasped Vriska's bare thighs, picking her up, the pair easily hoisting Vriska between them, Equius' bestial cock grinding up, slowly past Vriska's lips, forcing her to feel every inch slip past her and stand up strait between the pair, her pussy resting finally on Equius' base, just above his swollen, seed-stuffed balls, the heat from her drooling lips making his body react, the equine anatomy twitching and spurting a shot of pre over her, staining her face and spattering onto her swollen, gropeable tits.

“Y0u might wanna h0ld still and brace y0urself~” Aradia gave just a word of advice as Equius slowly slid back, biting his lip to try and steady himself, each one of those 24 inches of splotched horsecock pulling back tantalizingly over Vriska's lips, the Blueblood having to align himself as the flared head finally got into position, the fat fuckstick prodding tantalizingly on Vriska's snatch as Aradia looked on gleefully, and Vriska struggled and squirmed despite Aradia's advice.

“Nononononononono you're n-oooo~!!!” Vriska's complaining was cut off with a groan as her breath ran out, as Equius pumped forward, fat horselength spreading her open, his moan filling the air as the body-stretching length forced the air out of her system with just the tip pumping in. Aradia looked absolutely enthralled as Equius pumped forward, like a machine, huffing, stoically fucking forward, inch after inch disappearing into Vriska's cunt, never pulling back, two, three, five, six, eight, and as Equius slammed forward to sheathe his 10th inch inside the spidercunt Vriska groaned, Aradia joyously witnessing a bulge forming in Vriska's body as the absurd length was too thick for her to take.

“What's wr0ng spidertits~?” She accentuated her question with a grope on said spidertits. “I'm certain /I/ c0uld take it n0 problem 0u0!” The ramtroll wasn't exactly certain about that...but it's so fun to get under Vriska's skin. Not that Vriska could respond too well anyway, just arching back, moaning despite herself, feeling her pussy forced to spread around that absurd cock, each pump knocking the breath from her as Equius tried to force deeper in.

“F-fuck...It's..v-very nice~” Equius moaned, but he so desperately wanted more. Not even half of his cock was in, and it was slow going getting the rest....sadly, Vriska wasn't built to take a monster. That's why he's just going to have to break her. Each thrust forced her body to mold to that horse-cock, each pump forcing a fraction of an inch further, already his flared head slamming against Vriska's cervix, with just about 11 inches in, each focused slam forcing her body back, Aradia holding her up for him as he pumps forward, moaning, cockhead slamming on her womb's entrance, spreading it just slightly, forcing himself just barely deeper.  
Thrust...thrust...slam~ 11 ½...Thrust...thrust...slam! 12...as Equius forced a full foot of his cock inside her, he bit down, pulling back for the first time tonight, Vriska inhaling deeply as that flared cockhead stopped battering her womb for just a moment.

Until he gave one, powerful, desperate slam. With a dedicated pump, Equius forced forward, moaning out shamefully, Vriska's stomach displaying the indent of his fat cock shaping her around it as that blueblood forced her womb open, spreading open for his flared cockhead. “F-~ f-I can- I can get deeper~!” Equius moaned dreamily as his hips started to slam faster, losing that stoic focus, getting bestial and desperate as he pounded with more need, each thrust forcing her open just a bit further, spreading that battered cervix around his flared cockhead a bit more and a bit more until finally-

“I think he's cl0se~” Aradia commented, With one, needy thrust, six more inches of his two foot horse-cock sheathed into her, the flat tip slamming against her womb's back wall as he moaned out hungrily, balls tightening up, hands gripping hard enough to bruise her poor hips as he hit his first climax of the night, the outline of his swollen length softening as her fertile hole is inundated with a gallon of sticky, incredibly thick blueblood cum, womb being forced to swell as every surface inside it is smothered in Equius' baby batter, a stuffed, plump cumgut forming on Vriska's belly.

Vriska was distraught. “T-to..too much~” She groaned with each fraction of an inch, the first words she managed to squeak out since her cervix had become the target of his assault, only to spasm in the pair's arms as it was broken open- she's not sure if she came. She hoped she didn't. She had this full, dull pain in her gut, but also, every nerve in her body was lit up in sheer pleasure? Her eyes watered up, mouth open and jaw dropped, drool running down her chin as Equius broke her pussy and pumped her womb full of cum.

Aradia was having the time of her fucking life. She gave Vriska's tit's one more celebratory grope before feeling like she wasn't needed here anymore, letting go, Equius taking on the weight of Vriska to carry, as she sat herself back on the spidertroll's desk, legs spread for her to eagerly finger herself. “Break her, blueb0y~! D0n't st0p till y0u b0tt0m 0ut!” She commanded, adoring seeing Equius respond to her order, slamming in harder, the distortion his bestial cock causing on Vriska's body the dreamiest sight she's seen in years.

“8-8rute~” Vriska groaned lowly, as Equius held her up, hands around her midsection like she was a fucktoy, and she was quickly becoming one, as her body was re-shaped around Equius' cock, 18 inches in and so many aching inches more to go, as his flare slammed against the back of her womb, each fraction of an inch he fights to get in having to remodel her body, break it to support his girth, his length, re-arrange her insides to function as a proper cocksleeve for the blueblood stallion who's hips pistoned so roughly inside her.

“S-stop~ I-ff-can't-can-ccff...” Vriska can't manage a word, each body-breaking slam forcing the breath from her, and making her mind quake in sheer pleasure, as she finds herself...really? Really? Enjoying...being 8roken. It's so intensely humiliating, neck arching back, letting her see Aradia finger-fucking herself to her turmoil, looking up to see Equius' dazed in pleasure and bestial determination, seeing that massive prick distort her belly- and far more importantly, feeling it slam against the back of her cunt, it was all too much, too, too, too, too much. She knew she came this time, as Equius slammed in, adding inch 20 inside her, and not stopping for a moment as cerulean arousal spurted from her abused cunt, pussy milking him, begging him to get deeper, accepting it's role as a stallion-sleeve long before Vriska had.

But Equius of course wasn't done. His erratic, forceful, but determined thrusts would continue, each one knocking the breath and sense from Vriska, each one forcing another fraction in, each one getting rewarded by a spurt of cerulean femcum, a breathless wail of pleasure, and the succulent feeling of that broken pussy milking his cock like a good sleeve, Thrust~ thrust~ SLAM! 21...thrust- thrust! Pound! 22~ Her cumgut gets stirred up with each slam, she swears she feels swimmers forced up her tubes, finding fertile eggs to nest in- thrust, thrust, Slam~! 23 inches of prime horse meat forced inside her snatch-  
And Vriska's certain that if that thick (thrust!), fertile (Thrust!),Gallon-load (Slam~! 23 ½...) wasn't seeking out every egg it could find to turn her into a brood bitch, the next one would.

Thrust~  
Equius' balls slapped against her hips.  
Thrust~  
She could feel them churn against her momentarily, seemingly even larger than before.  
Slam~!

As the base of his horsecock slammed inside, every blessed inch surrendered by spider-sleeve pussy, she felt her womb ruined, forced to expand and swell around his previous orgasm, forced to accommodate his massive cock, and as she felt that already swollen, girthy member swell further, thick gouts of cum pumping up his shaft, she knew it was going to be ruined even further.

Vriska just groaned,drowned out by the blueblood's triumphant moan as he bred her, Vriska unable to stop herself from climaxing while she was flooded again with stallion-seed, even Equius' mighty body-distorting prick turning into an outline as her cumgut turned to a cumbelly, womb stuffed with thick, slimy seed, the girl definitely definitely carrying a clutch or two of blueblood fertilized eggs after this, as her body had broken, losing the fight to not become her neighbor's sex sleeve under her enemy's orders.

Vriska drooled, hands idly groping her swollen, pregnant looking belly, squishy, fat from all the seed stuffed inside her, still feeling the outline of that hard stallion prick inside. “Ha~h...haha~” She huffed, eyes glassed, as the poor girl went limp in exhaustion, pleasure, and shock.

...not that it mattered to the determined beast and his handler, as Equius' hips pulled back, pumping in again with a moan.

\-------------

Who knows how long beauty and the beast kept playing with Vriska? The pair lost count at about twelve cumshots stuffing her previously totally normal cunt, leaving her gaping and broken and certainly knocked up, when Aradia and Equius left, she was drooling seed from her pussy, belly swollen and firm, unconscious and very, very well fucked.

“Right then~ Wh0's next?” Aradia asked with a trademark 0u0 smile, taking her stallion with her into the bubbles once more.

 

  
…...........And after they had left....about 8 hours or so after they had left. A sore, stuffed spidertroll started to wake.  
She had revenge on the mind.  
Dragging herself to her husktop, she found one adidosToreador, not even bothering to message him before enacting her mind control.  
“Alright, Pupa Pan. You're gonna 8e directing the wildlife over to AA's place. Prefera8ly horses. ;;;;)”

Seems the game has changed, just as a certain timehopper had wanted.


End file.
